As EPA regulations for diesel engines continue to require cleaner running engines, it is anticipated that these engines will need to run hotter. One technique to try and reduce the amount of particulate in the diesel engine exhaust is to increase the heat of combustion, and this is why it is anticipated that the engines will run hotter.
Fire response vehicles, such as fire trucks, typically have diesel engines and one further characteristic. Since these vehicles are housed inside a fire station or similar structural enclosure and are started while still within the fire station, an exhaust hose is used to route the vehicle exhaust to the outside. A large exhaust blower is used so as to pull the exhaust from each vehicle and direct it to the outside via the exhaust hose and duct work
While the sizes and materials that are suitable and used for such exhaust hoses may vary, the most common materials are generally rated for withstanding a continuous operating temperature (exhaust temperature) of approximately 500° F. However, if these types of diesel engines are going to run hotter in order to satisfy the EPA requirements, it is anticipated that this 500° F. rating may be exceeded, and thus there is an obvious problem in terms of the suitability as well as the life expectancy for these exhaust hoses.
One approach for solving this problem of premature exhaust hose replacement is to introduce ambient air into the exhaust stream so as to reduce the temperature of the exhaust stream. The structure for doing so, according to the present disclosure, is a hose connector with an adjustable ambient air inlet feature. By positioning this hose connector between two sections of the exhaust hose or between the nozzle elbow and exhaust hose, ambient air is able to be introduced into the exiting exhaust stream, thereby lowering the temperature of the exiting exhaust and accordingly lower the temperature that is sensed or experienced by portions of the exhaust hose.